Electrical connectors allow convenient connection and disconnection of electrical devices and components. In a networking environment, for example, connectors connect data cables between network devices. FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional data cable connector 10. Connector 10 is a standard external mini SAS type data cable connector. Connector 10 includes a connector body 12 and a latch member 14. Latch member 14 is actuated by a traditional style pull tab 16 which includes a ring portion 18. In order to release the connector 10 from a mating device, a user pulls tab 16 by engaging ring portion 18 with a thumb 20 and index finger 22, as shown. Pulling the tab 16 actuates latch member 14, thereby releasing the connector from the mating device.
Traditional pull tabs, such as pull tab 16, are typically thin, ribbon-like tabs. These pull tabs typically require a pinching motion to grasp the pull tab. While these traditional pull tabs are functional in that they disengage the connector from the associated device or component, traditional ring tabs are generally only accessible from one side of the cable and are difficult to grasp. Users with larger hands and/or fingers may find it particularly difficult to grasp traditional pull tabs with the requisite pinching motion. While these existing pull tabs are functional, there is a need for a pull tab actuator which is more ergonomic and thus more easily engaged by a user.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the invention to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the invention is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.